


Dragonsown

by Kalloway



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In which Touga is expected to fight a dragon, but the dragon has other ideas.





	Dragonsown

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC's 'fairytale fusion' challenge, though Touga makes for a slightly poorer dragon-slayer than initially imagined. 
> 
> And the dragon had other ideas anyway.

Touga Kiryuu had boxed kangaroos. 

He had fought in duels with live blades, done questionable things on multiple surfaces of a questionable car, and boxed kangaroos. 

He had boxed kangaroos and yet... 

Touga Kiryuu had not, at least as far as he could recall, ever fought a dragon. 

This was regrettable, he realized, because the dragon in front of him was quite large and looked quite willing to breathe fire on him, eat him, or... 

He wasn't sure what. But that didn't matter, because the task of fighting dragon fell on him. 

As he undid the top buttons on his jacket, Touga realized he was also probably supposed to kill the dragon, not just fight it. 

That seemed sort of like a waste of a perfectly good dragon. 

Sword in hand, jacket half-undone, Touga stared at the dragon, which was a healthy beast with scales in deep reds, greys, and black. Strong wings were folded against its back as it watched him from across the courtyard. 

It snorted almost gently and tendrils of smoke curled from its nostrils. 

That had to be unpleasant. 

Carefully, Touga set his blade down in front of him and then stepped over it, watching for the dragon's reaction the entire time. 

"You know, we may have some options here. As President of the Student Council, I can..." 

Touga didn't get to finish his offer, which was good because he wasn't entirely sure what he had to offer. As far as he could remember, dragons like gold, princesses, and eating knights, and Ohtori Academy wasn't the best place for any of those things. Not at the moment, at least. Perhaps if it wanted to eat a prince or two, but no... 

He didn't get to finish his offer because he was flat on his back with the dragon's snout against his chest. Those huge wings were spread wide, blocking the sun, and Touga didn't dare try to move at first. Or speak. 

The dragon nuzzled at him once and again until Touga realized what it was trying to do. 

"Here, I can get that," he said quickly as he reached to undo the rest of his jacket. 

This seemed to please the dragon, even if Touga wasn't entirely sure about the situation. 

But this wasn't a kangaroo. Obviously different tactics would apply. 

One clawed foot came to rest on his legs and Touga didn't breathe while a talon carefully tugged at his pants. 

Touga blinked. The dragon apparently didn't want to fight, at least. That was a bonus, mostly because Touga hadn't been terribly sure how to fight the beast. 

This was something he knew how to do, even if he was pretty sure dragons weren't his preference. He liked excitement, yes, and the dragon was certainly eye-catching if not beautiful. Surely, not even the Chairman could say that he'd had such a unique and splendid partner. 

Touga Kiryuu had boxed kangaroos, but this wasn't a time for fighting. 

He helped the dragon undo his pants.


End file.
